


and a flower

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this in june, its prolly incomplete idk, maybe?? - Freeform, not finished, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: people trying to destroy yixing and junmyeons relationshipthey succeededalternatively, there isn't a good summary im just telling you the plot pretty much





	and a flower

**Author's Note:**

> yeah um  
obviously idk what this is since i haven't looked at it so

it was enough. the secret kisses and loving glances that told each other everything the other needed to know. but many hidden and forbidden relationships often end in break ups, just like junmyeon and yixing's relationship did. 

( yixing called junmyeon his flower )

when the higher ups in sm learned of the relationship, yixing was ripped from junmyeon's grasp and sent to china. junmyeon was forced into not communicating with yixing. the group watched as junmyeon wilted. 

( junmyeon always thought it was ironic how he got portrayed as a strong leader, he leaned on yixing more than anything else. without yixing, junmyeon fell into his own thoughts too much ) 

carefully, junmyeon held every scrap of information about yixing close to him. he knew about yixing's studio and albums. carefully always carefully, he made sure sm would never know about his quiet inquiries about his exlover. 

( same-sex relationships don't last, that's what junmyeon's parents told him. they told him it was an experimental relationship and wouldn't last. they were correct, junmyeon and yixing were ripped apart ) 

of all the stupid things junmyeon could've done, the worst one was getting people to believe yixing would be in their next comeback. the higher ups yelled at him, but junmyeon got his way. 

( yixing couldn't wait to see his flower again. junmyeon was apprehensive ) 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed??  
and yeah i might come back and write more later  
jongdaes song wasnt even the inspiration for this


End file.
